The Past Chapter Begins! The Truth from 110 Years Ago
The Past Chapter Begins! The Truth from 110 Years Ago is the two-hundred-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. The past of several Shinigami from 110 years ago is revealed. Summary The pendulum of time swings back to 110 years prior, to a time where although the events were brief, the effects remain long-standing. The events of the future are temporarily on hold so that secrets, forbidden secrets, from the past can be unraveled and explained. In the Seireitei, Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen walks through the Fifth Division Barracks, greeting his fellow Shinigami while doing so, with the intention of speaking to his captain, Shinji Hirako. They briefly discuss the preparations for the Twelfth Division's new captain before making way to the First Division Barracks. There, they are greeted by Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki and Captain Love Aikawa. Afterwards, captains and lieutenants from the other Divisions arrive, eventually resulting in a discussion about the current preparations and the situations with the other Division captains. Additionally, Aizen is told by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku about Captain Kirio Hikifune's promotion to the Zero Division. A week before this, however. Captain Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara spar together in their secret training ground under the Sōkyoku. There, Yoruichi informs her Third Seat about her recommending him for the vacant captain position in the Gotei 13 and that he has to take a Captain's Proficiency Test soon. She leaves immediately afterwards to return to her own division's barracks. As she lounges about and eats snacks, Yoruichi is scolded by Suì-Fēng for allowing Urahara to head one of their more serious units, as well as being too lenient on him. Yoruichi remains unconvinced, light-hearted even at the situation. This makes Suì-Fēng follow Urahara and keep a detailed log of everything he does during the day. After about a week, she goes to send her reports. She meets Yoruichi and Urahara in the Second Division Barracks conversing with each other, arguing with both briefly upon learning about Urahara's upcoming test. Nonetheless, Suì-Fēng convinces both that her reports are accurate, but even so Yoruichi does nothing about it. A messenger then arrives, informing Urahara that they found "them". The Third Seat leaves to continue his mission despite his Captain's Proficiency Test being taken that afternoon. He heads to a bamboo forest with several other Shinigami, including Suì-Fēng, who sneakily follows them. She recognizes some of the people Urahara is with, due to having seen them while researching his activities. Urahara goes inside one of the nearby shacks and a surge of powerful Reiatsu is unleashed, destroying the small structure and blowing back several trees. Inside the shack are several other Shinigami, all of which are defeated. Urahara decides to let others from their Division take care of them before heading back to the Seireitei, where he takes his test. Back at the First Division Barracks, the present captains and lieutenants line together in preparation for the meeting. Urahara runs through the hallways and enters the meeting, albeit late, while wearing a Captain's haori. Although worried about possibly being the last attendee for the meeting, he tries to laugh it off as the others simply stare at him. Shinji comments on him being a flake, to which Aizen agrees. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Rukia Kuchiki asks Ichigo Kurosaki of his opinion of her drawings, to which he states that they look as good as always. She is satisfied by this rating, and explains to him that those were the illustrations for her report for Soul Society. Rukia states that her report will make it easier for Shinigami in Soul Society to understand what Ichigo does everyday as a Substitute Shinigami. He is surprised by this, as Rukia announces to the audience the airing of the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sōsuke Aizen #Shinji Hirako #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Shunsui Kyōraku #Lisa Yadōmaru #Jūshirō Ukitake #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Retsu Unohana #Ginrei Kuchiki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Kisuke Urahara #Suì-Fēng #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Kensei Muguruma #Seinosuke Yamada Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami Techniques: * * Trivia *In the English dub of the episode, while discussing the captains of the 11th Division, Love Aikawa refers to them as the 12th Division instead. Navigation Category:Episodes